


Poisoned with love

by evemalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está atrapado, agotado y sólo quiere que lo que sea que vaya a pasarle suceda pronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned with love

La sangre resbala por su barbilla, directa desde sus labios. Le gustaría tener una mano libre para poder limpiarse. Le gustaría que sus manos estuvieran libres para poder masajearse las muñecas que tiene en carne viva porque la maldita cuerda quema contra su piel. También estaría bien poder mover los brazos, y ver como tiene el golpe en el costado, palpar por si tiene alguna costilla rota. ¿A quién va a engañar? Al menos tiene dos o tres fracturadas. Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás porque el cuello también le está matando, en realidad no hay parte del cuerpo que no le duela, pero bueno lleva seis malditas horas allí encerrado y Gerard Argent se lo ha pasado bastante bien con él.

Del techo de la habitación pende una bombilla alrededor de la cual hay un par de polillas, se entretiene viendo las siluetas que dibujan en la pared de enfrente. Es una estupidez pero no se á le ocurre otra cosa que hacer, sólo está allí esperando a que el patriarca de los Argent decida cuál es el mejor momento para deshacerse de él. Porque lo ha intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, salir de allí, escapar pero no tiene la fuerza de un hombre lobo y aunque inteligencia y astucia no le faltan, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Está atrapado, agotado y sólo quiere que lo que sea que vaya a pasarle suceda pronto. 

-Stilinski – Stiles se incorpora de repente cuando Gerard abre la puerta- Te traigo un poco de compañía. 

Un cuerpo rebota contra el suelo quedando boca abajo. Con un punta pie Gerard le da la vuelta. 

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que él si podrá decirme algo sobre su tío? 

Stiles mira alternativamente al cuerpo inmóvil de Derek y al cazador. El hombre lobo tiene un largo arañazo en el cuello, además de varios cortes profundos por todo el pecho que sangran copiosamente. No es algo que le preocupe demasiado porque sabe que para él no es demasiado, pero no deja de chocarle la palidez de su rostro, las ojeras bajo sus ojos. 

-Jackson –masculla Gerard- Asegúrate de que esté bien atado. 

Su compañero de instituto entra en la habitación, como siempre en una especie de trance, y sin apenas esfuerzo logra poner a Derek en pie, apoyándole contra la pared frente a la cual Stiles está sentado. Cada una de sus muñecas es encadenada con unos grilletes y cadenas que cuelgan de la pared, con una cadena bastante más fuerte rodea el cuello del alfa para obligarle a tener la cabeza en alto. Derek aún no ha recuperado el conocimiento cuando Jackson y su _master_ se disponen a dejar la habitación.

-Os dejaré un momento para poneros al día, quizás puedas convencerle para que me cuente todo lo que sabe. Y quizás deje que Jackson tenga misericordia contigo, con Hale no creo que podamos hacer lo mismo. 

La sonrisa retorcida de Gerard contrasta con la inexpresividad del rostro de Jackson. Stiles desearía poder hacer algo para sacarle de su trance, para llevarle a su lado y acabar con esa maldita situación. Sin embargo, la puerta se cierra y se queda a solas con Derek. 

\--

-…eres una mierda de hombre lobo, ¿lo sabías? 

No es capaz de sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y por un lado está agradecido porque no se le ha olvidado la paliza que el maldito Jackson le pegó al llegar. No estaba concentrado, no estaba alerta y le pillaron por sorpresa, apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse de un par de golpes cuando sintió las garras de la Kanima rasgar la piel de su cuello, entonces había caído de una altura de un par de metros y se había golpeado la cara contra el suelo, en ese momento Jackson había llegado y había clavado las garras por casi todo el pecho, desgarrándole por dentro. Derek sentía como su cuerpo intentaba curarse, pero también sabía que no estaba recuperado del encuentro con Peter. 

-Cállate –masculla aún sin abrir los ojos.  
-¿Qué? ¡Oh, dios! ¿Estás despierto?  
-Stiles, cállate de una maldita vez –gruñe.

Tiene un ojo morado, el labio partido y sangre en la camiseta. Stiles le mira ligeramente molesto, y no porque estén encerrados, o porque le hayan dado una paliza. Sabe que le mira así porque le ha dicho que se calle. 

-¿Y se supone que tú eres el alfa? –Pregunta- Porque si tú eres el mejor de los lobos de la manada, me quieres explicar ¿cómo cojones has acabado hecho una mierda y atrapado aquí conmigo?  
-Intentando salvarte la vida. Una vez más.  
-Por supuesto, Derek Hale al rescate. Ya veo lo bien que está saliendo ¿eh?  
-Estoy paralizado, ¿quieres darme un puto momento para que me recupere y pueda hacer algo?  
-Tú a tu ritmo, estoy seguro que ahora que Gerard te tiene me dejará volver a casa a terminar el maldito trabajo de química. ¿En qué cojones estabas pensando para dejarte atrapar? 

Derek le mira, con el ceño fruncido. El muy imbécil aún se atreve a preguntarle, como si él hubiera querido estar ahí, como si entregarse a cambio de Stiles hubiera estado en sus planes desde el primer momento. 

-No lo sé, Stiles. No lo sé. 

Stiles está furioso, como hace mucho que no lo está. Durante ese tiempo se había sentido tan estúpido por dejarse atrapar, tan débil e indefenso, pero al menos sabía que era parte del precio de ser un miembro de la manada, de trabajar con Derek y los suyos para salvar a Jackson y acabar con Gerard Argent. Había caído, como caen los soldados, en acto de servicio. Pero al menos contaba con que eso serviría para que los suyos siguiesen adelante, para que tuvieran tiempo para encontrar la manera de terminar con todo aquello. No iba a decir que no había esperado que le rescatasen, pero contaba con que toda la manada estaría allí, con que de una u otra manera lo conseguirían, y si ya era demasiado tarde, al menos habría cumplido con su misión, habría hecho algo por ellos. Y pese a las malas mañas del mayor de los Argent había conseguido mantenerse firme y no decir nada que pudiera perjudicarles. 

Pero el maldito Derek lo había estropeado todo. Dejándose atrapar, dejando que le dieran una paliza y le encerrasen en aquel cuarto con él.

-Dime al menos que es parte de un plan maestro para acabar con Gerard. 

Derek alza la mirada. ¿De verdad es tan estúpido? Por un instante se pregunta por qué demonios está arriesgando su vida, una vez más, por él. Por qué ha mandado a la mierda todos sus planes, y se ha dejado manipular por Argent.  
-Ni siquiera sé para qué pregunto –masculla Stiles removiéndose en la silla a la que está atado.  
-Voy a sacarte de aquí.  
-Ya, seguro –farfulla- ¿Ya puedes sentir los dedos de los pies? –se burla con una medio sonrisa. 

Dios, como le gustaría borrársela de un plumazo. Como si para él fuese fácil estar allí atado, sin saber a ciencia cierta si podrá recuperarse a tiempo, si podrá hacer algo para salvarles. Para salvarle. 

-Bien –la puerta vuelve a abrirse- Veamos si ahora que estáis juntos, estáis más colaboradores. 

Gerard entra en la habitación en una mano lleva un par de cuchillos, en la otra dos pequeños frascos. Todo lo deja en la mesa que hay a la derecha de Stiles, saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta un par de guantes de piel que se pone lentamente mientras se mueve entre ellos.

-Podría dejarle el trabajo sucio a Jackson –el joven está en la puerta mirando hacia ellos, pero Stiles está seguro de que ni siquiera puede reconocerles- Pero lo cierto, es que hay cosas con las que disfruto ampliamente.  
-¿La manipulación de los miembros de tu familia? –pregunta Stiles.  
-Entre otras cosas –mete la punta de uno de los cuchillo en el bote con líquido violeta- Veamos si ahora que tienes a un amigo aquí, te muestras más comunicativo. 

Gerard se acerca a Derek, con el cuchillo en alto, primero roza el filo contra su mejilla para después clavar la punta ligeramente. Derek sisea.

-Matalobos, me encanta –el cuchillo se desliza por su pecho, recorre el esternón del lobo y se detiene justo encima de sus costillas- Stilinski ¿Dónde está McCall?  
-En Las Vegas, creo que iba a casarse con la animadora que ha dejado embarazada.  
-Ya veo –la hoja se clava casi sin dificultad en el cuerpo de Derek, él se muerde los labios para no gritar- El veneno va directo a sus pulmones, ¿qué crees que le va a pasar si aprieto un poco más?

Stiles traga saliva, el corazón le late a cien por hora, y no puede parar de mover las muñecas tratando, inútilmente, de soltarse. No puede decirle nada, no puede caer ahora. Pero puede ver el dolor en el rostro de Derek, casi puede sentirlo. Boquea un par de veces, tratando de respirar con tranquilidad, mientras intenta pensar en lo que va a decir, pero entonces se da cuenta de que Derek le mira fijamente, y sabe que le está pidiendo que no diga nada, que puede aguantarlo, que no flaquee ahora. 

-No lo sé, pero seguro que lo vamos a averiguar pronto, ¿no? –la voz le tiembla más de lo que quisiera pero trata de parecer sereno.  
-Ya veo –retira el cuchillo con inusitada tranquilidad, deleitándose en la mueca de dolor del hombre lobo- Quizás tengamos que plantearlo de otra manera.

Gerard se acerca de nuevo a la mesa, deja el cuchillo sobre ella y coge el otro, repitiendo el proceso con el otro bote. 

-Veneno de Jackson, por si os lo preguntáis –cuando considera que está lo suficiente empapado en la pegajosa sustancia se acerca a Stiles- Creo que Derek estará más colaborador, ¿no crees?  
-Lo que creo es que deberías clavarte el cuchillo en el pecho, y ahorrarnos la sangre que derramará en cuanto se recupere.  
-Tienes mucha fé en él –Gerard vuelve a sonreír- Debes estar orgulloso de tu manada –comienza- parecen dispuestos a proteger al alfa, puede que… ¿A morir por ti? 

Gerard le clava el cuchillo en el hombro, tan rápido que Stiles no tiene tiempo a procesarlo, sólo es capaz de gritar al sentir un dolor agudo, una especie de quemazón, que se extiende por su brazo, nota como la sangre bombea rápidamente un segundo, pero al otro parece que se detiene, que todo se ralentiza. 

-Curioso verdad… el veneno de la Kanima impide que te desangres porque detiene el flujo sanguíneo, pero a la vez se expande por tu brazo paralizándolo por completo. Estoy seguro de que ya casi no sientes dolor –Stiles le mira sin comprender muy bien lo que quiere decir, y mucho menos lo que está tramando- Me pregunto qué ocurrirá si se lo clavo en la misma zona que a ti –mira hacia Derek- justo a la altura de sus pulmones, ¿dejara de respirar? ¿Se desangrará? Hay tantas posibilidades, y todas tan asombrosas. Pero estoy seguro de que no quieres que las pruebe, ¿verdad? 

Derek tiene los ojos rojos, y sus colmillos han aparecido de repente, Stiles sabe que es el paso previo a su transformación, pero también sabe que aún es demasiado pronto, que el veneno de la Kanima sigue en su organismo, que no podría hacer nada para detener a Gerard. 

-Así que Derek, ¿Dónde está McCall? ¿Está con tu tío? 

Las manos de Derek se transforman ahora, sus uñas son garras y sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo y le arrancará la cabeza a Gerard, pero sabe que no lo tiene, que antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Stiles estaría muerto. Cierra los ojos, tratando de serenarse, no puede hacerlo. No puede decirle nada a Argent, ya ha sido lo bastante estúpido para intentar hacer un trato con él, para cambiarse por Stiles; ha caído como un idiota en una trampa, poniéndose en peligro además de no poder hacer nada por él. 

-¿No vas a decírmelo? –le presiona- Quizás no estás lo bastante motivado. 

Stiles no puede sentir ya el brazo, pero aún puede ver como Gerard extrae el cuchillo de un movimiento rápido, casi tan rápido como el que usa para clavárselo en el muslo. Grita como no lo ha hecho nunca, cuando el frío acero atraviesa el musculo. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no puede hacerlo. 

-¡Basta, para! 

Cuando consigue enfocar la vista, se da cuenta de que es Derek el que ha chillado, el que agita con rabia uno de sus brazos, poco a poco recuperando el movimiento. Le mira con aprensión, con miedo como si Stiles fuese a romperse delante suyo. 

-¿Dónde están? –repite Gerard.  
-Deja que se vaya, no pinta nada aquí –comienza Derek- No es más que un mocoso, un dolor de cabeza.  
-¿Sí? –se ríe de una manera que eriza la piel de Stiles, como si supiese mucho más de lo que calla- No puedo dejarle ir, porque ¿sabes qué? Creo que es la mejor forma de que me cuentes lo que necesito saber.  
-No… -gruñe- Deja que se vaya y… te lo diré.  
-¡Derek! –protesta Stiles.  
-Cállate joder. Cállate –le ordena. 

Argent vuelve a reírse, esta vez es una pequeña carcajada mientras les mira alternativamente. 

-Me alegra saber que mi instinto sigue intacto –retira el cuchillo del muslo de Stiles y se acerca a Derek, hablándole directamente al oído- Has sido tan obvio siempre, mucho más que tus padres, o tu tíos. Sabes que no puedo dejarle ir, pero puedo prometerte que será rápido. Incluso, si me cuentas todo lo que necesito saber, puedo acabar contigo antes para que no tengas que verlo.  
-Deja que se vaya, o te sacaré el corazón del pecho mientras aún estás vivo –Derek consigue mover su otro brazo, está a punto de recuperar el movimiento, unos minutos más y estará abriendo en canal al maldito Gerard Argent.  
-Conmovedor. De verdad –se da la vuelta mientras Derek le gruñe- Es una pena –le dice a Stiles- porque créeme que quería que fuese rápido, pero parece que tu alfa no está por la labor. 

Mientras Gerard vuelve hacia la mesa, la mirada de Stiles se cruza con la de Derek, y puede ver que está cargada de terror y culpa. 

-Lo siento –le dice mientras observa como el cazador vuelve a coger el cuchillo, esta vez sin empaparla en el veneno- Lo siento –repite al ver como se acerca a Stiles y empieza a rasgar la piel de su brazos.

Los gritos de Stiles se clavan en su cabeza, como si estuviese siendo apuñalado por cientos de chuchillos impregnados de matalobos. Intenta mantener la mirada en él, para darle valor, para apoyarle. Y puede ver como él no cierra los ojos, como también intenta fijar su vista en él, a pesar del dolor, y de las lágrimas que se le acumulan.

-Aguanta. Stiles. Hazlo –le dice mientras Gerard sigue torturándole. Poco a poco ve como se muerde los labios, como intenta aguantarse, como trata de que su cuerpo se acostumbre al dolor. 

-Vamos, Derek –le dice sin mirarle- Puedes acabar con esto y lo sabes. Tú también lo sabes Stilinski, pídeselo. Pídele que acabe con esto. No tienes porque sufrir más.  
-Vete a la mierda –masculla antes de escupirle a la cara.  
-Está visto que a los jóvenes os gusta sufrir –el cuchillo se clava en su estomago con tanta fuerza que hace que la silla se tambalee y caiga al suelo.  
-¡Stiles! –chilla Derek revolviéndose con tanta fuerza que logra romper uno de los grilletes que sostienen sus manos. Y de un brusco movimiento consigue hacer añicos la cadena entorno a su cuello.

Gerard se gira con rapidez solo para ver cómo termina de soltarse, y de un salto se abalanza sobre él. 

-¡Jackson! –el joven entra en trompa en la habitación dispuesto a defender a su _master_ pero alguien tira de él hacia atrás. 

El patriarca de los Argent se revuelve bajo el cuerpo de Derek que le mantiene contra el suelo con una mano en su cuello.

-Te dije que le dejarás ir. 

Es lo último que Gerard escucha antes de morir. 

\--

-Stiles, ¿me oyes?  
-Hmmmm  
-Tenemos que llevarle a un hospital.  
-¿Crees que no lo sé? – le gruñe Derek a Scott mientras con sus garras rompe las cuerdas que le mantenían atado a la silla -¿Stiles?  
-¿Ya está muerto? –pregunta casi en un susurro.  
-Sí.  
-¿Ha sido lento y doloroso?  
-Lento no, doloroso creo que sí.  
-Gracias -susurra antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.  
\--

Tiene cortes por todo el cuerpo, además de que le han extirpado el bazo y para que no se olvide nunca de ese día tendrá dos hermosas cicatrices en el hombro y el muslo. Stiles se siente un poco como un muñeco de trapo ahora que las fuerzas le faltan, ahora que le han dejado solo en la habitación después de que su padre y sus amigos hayan estado contemplándole durante las primeras horas después de la operación. Son apenas las diez de la noche y siente que en cuanto se duerma podría pasar tres días hasta que tuviese la necesidad de despertarse.  
-¿Puedo? –Derek entreabre la puerta y asoma ligeramente la cabeza.  
-Pasa.  
-¿Cómo estás?  
-Pensando en porque me negué a que Peter me mordiera el año pasado –se queja mientras se incorpora ligeramente en la cama- Ahora mismo estaría tan fresco como tú.  
-Aún no me he recuperado del todo –se defiende.  
-Oh, sí claro… seguro que en el lugar donde te apuñaló tienes un pequeño arañazo.  
-No, no tengo marcas.  
-Cojonudo –protesta cruzándose de brazos.  
-Podría morderte, si quieres…  
-¿Qué? –pregunta sin poder creérselo.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cómo que qué? Derek, joder. No puedes hablar en serio.  
-No sé, ¿es lo que quieres?  
-No, joder. No –repite.  
-Vale pues entonces nada –acerca una silla a la cama y se sienta a su lado. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dice nada- Stiles, yo…  
-Si vuelves a decir que lo sientes, te juro que te recojo todo el matalobos que pueda encontrar y te hago una papilla.  
-Solo trato de disculparme, quizás debí haberle dicho algo.  
-Claro, por supuesto. Quizás debí decírselo yo nada más que me atrapó, así hubiera sido más rápido y ahora en vez de él los que estaríamos muertos seríamos nosotros.  
-Lo hiciste muy bien…  
-¿Me vas a dar el discursito del alfa orgulloso? Porque estoy bastante cansado y probablemente esté roncando para cuando empieces con eso de lo importante que es la manada y la lealtad y bla, bla, bla…  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿Ni siquiera después de una experiencia como esta puedes estarte callado mientras hablo?  
-No, me gusta tocarte la moral.  
-Ya, lo veo.

Ambos sonríen, Stiles le miran un segundo y ve que está bastante más relajado que cuando entró, así que considera que es un buen momento para preguntarle.

-Oye, cuando Gerard dijo eso de que su instinto no había fallado, ¿a qué se refería?

Derek le mira sin decir nada, durante varios minutos, en los que Stiles empieza a sentirse realmente incomodo, y puede que haya sido una estupidez preguntar pero desde que oyó a Argent decir aquello, desde que les vio cuchichear no ha podido dejar de pensar en ello.

-Creo que ya lo sabes.  
-¿Crees que ya lo sé? ¿Qué mierda de respuesta es esa?

No tiene tiempo a protestar mucho más porque Derek se inclina sobre la cama, a un par de centímetros de su rostro, y le sonríe no sólo con la boca sino también con sus ojos. Y es un poco diabólica su sonrisa, como si fuese a comérselo. Stiles traga saliva con dificultad.

-Hum… sí, vale creo que… 

El beso hace que se trague sus palabras, que se olvide de lo que estaba pensado, salvo que espera que las cicatrices que le queden después de esa noche le recuerden a esto y a nada más.


End file.
